WIDFY Outtakes
by lovelovelove22
Summary: One-shot outtakes from 'What I'd Do For You'. Contains the night of Marie's conception as Part 1. Rated M for slight lanuage and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is…the much awaited outtake from 'What I'd Do for You'.**

**This outtake is the night of Marie's conception, meaning Edward and Bella are both seventeen and juniors in high school. This is obviously rated M for a reason, and will be in BPOV.**

**-----**

The entire drive over to the Masen's house, my mind was racing.

I could do this. It was what I wanted. I loved Edward, and I wanted to give myself to him once and for all. And now was the absolute perfect time. Edward's mother, Elizabeth, and his twin sister, Rosalie, were gone to Seattle on a shopping trip, along with our friend Alice. I had been invited, but had declined at the last minute. If there was one thing in the world I hated, it was shopping, without a doubt. My parents and older brother, Jasper, along with another one of our friends, Emmet, were at a football game all day.

So now was the ideal opportunity to finally lose my virginity to Edward. We hadn't been entirely innocent this last year; there had been a lot of touching and rounding of bases. But we had yet to sleep together, which, now that I thought about it, was ridiculous. I loved Edward, and he loved me. And no one could deny that we belonged together, forever.

By the time I pulled up to the large white house, I had calmed myself down and was prepared. I straightened the black skirt I had worn for this occasion, knowing that Edward loved my legs in this short skirt. I wore a tight, midnight blue v neck shirt and a pair of black flats. The outfit was simple and sweet yet seductive, or so I hoped.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, I swiped on some sweet smelling lip gloss and ruffled my curly hair slightly.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and walked up to the house. I rang the doorbell and shifted my weight impatiently, clutching my bag in my hands.

The front door swung open and Edward stood there, looking surprised. I had told him I was going to Seattle with his mother and Rosalie and Alice, so he obviously wasn't expecting me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling me into his arms and giving me a warm hug before kissing the tip of my nose.

"I thought maybe we could spend the day together." I said as Edward gestured for me to come into the house. He closed the door behind me and glanced around awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"That sounds great. Do you want to…I don't know…go somewhere?" He asked, glancing out the window and up at the cloudy sky. "It's cloudy, but we could go to the cliffs or something."

I shook my head and took his hand in mine, squeezing lightly. "I know what I want to do." I said in a quiet voice, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Okay…" Edward raised his eyebrows at me, smirking at my odd behavior. "And what would that be?" He asked, and I took a deep breath. I kissed him firmly on the lips, then pulled away and started walking upstairs to his room without saying anything.

Edward followed close behind me, still holding my hand. "Bella, what are you doing?" He asked curiously as we walked into his room together and I shut the door behind us with a distinct _click_.

Again, I didn't answer, but let my actions speak for me.

I went over and stood next to Edward's unmade bed; my breathing still embarrassingly heavy. I silently crossed my arms across my chest like an _x,_ my trembling fingers gripping at the hem on my blue shirt. Locking my brown eyes with Edward's green ones, I slowly and deliberately pulled the shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor soundlessly. Edward smiled, raising his eyebrows at me.

"You wanna fool around?" He asked, ambling over to me and putting his arms around me, resting his hands on my bare lower back.

"No." I whispered, staring Edward straight in the eyes. "I want to…" I swallowed heavily, trying to get past my nerves. "I want you to make love to me. Today. Right now." I murmured, and Edward's hands, which had been rubbing my back, suddenly froze.

"Just because everyone is gone doesn't mean we have to do this now, if you're not ready." He said in a low voice, but I could see the lust and want in his eyes.

"I'm ready, Edward." I assured him, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I love you so much." I added, closing my eyes and leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Bella." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Are you on the pill or something?" He asked, and I opened my eyes.

"Um, no. You need parental consent if you're under eighteen." I said, playing with the hem of Edward's shirt.

"So…what are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Um…Rosalie went with me to Planned Parenthood to get this. She said they work." I muttered, my cheeks burning red as I reached into my bag and fished out the small rubber disk, holding it out in my hand.

Edward stared at it for a second, and then he registered what it was. "A…diaphragm?" He asked, and I nodded.

"You, uh, have to put spermicide on it to make it work." I said, closing my fist over the diaphragm and pulling out the tube of spermicide Alice had gone and bought for me. I had been way too embarrassed to do it myself. Edward nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

"So…are you going to…you know, 'insert it' in here or in the bathroom…or what?" He asked, noticeably a little flustered.

"Bathroom." I said quietly.

I kissed him one last time and then walked off towards the bathroom, feeling oddly pleased.

I knew Edward loved me, but for some reason I had expected him to put up a bit of a fight. He was all about not 'corrupting' me, even though I was more than willing. It was like he thought he was forcing me into something.

Staring in the bathroom mirror for a moment, I gathered up my courage before slipping off my skirt and underwear.

It took me a little bit to figure everything out, but I eventually got the diaphragm perfectly in place after reading and re-reading the instructions. I put my underwear back on but folded my jeans and placed them carefully on the counter. After a little pep talk, I was ready.

I loved him. I wanted him. I _craved _him. And it was finally happening.

Taking one more deep breath, I opened the door leading to Edward's bedroom and stepped into the room, wearing only my pink lace bra and underwear set.

Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, his shirt discarded and his hair more mussed than it had been several minutes ago. "Hey." I whispered, walking towards him. His head snapped up and he broke out into a wide, nervous smile.

"Hi, beautiful." He murmured, pulling me into his lap so that my legs were straddling his waist. Edward started to kiss me, his lips soft and tender against mine. These weren't like the kisses we usually shared, though.

These kisses were much more…significant. These kisses were leading to something amazing.

"Bella." He whispered against my lips, bringing a slightly shaky hand up to my cup my cheek. "I just want you to know that I love you goddamned much, baby. You're everything to me, and you always will be." Despite the cursing, his words touched me and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I love you." I breathed, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I let my fingers trail up and down his abdomen, feeling the flat panes of his perfectly defined muscles. "You're okay with this, right?" I asked, although there was no going back now.

Edward laughed against the skin of my neck. "Are you kidding me?" He asked, and I giggled softly along with him as Edward's fingers wrapped around the elastic of my underwear and tugged lightly, successfully pulling them down past my hips.

"Lay back." He murmured, leaning me down on his bed and kneeling on the floor at my feet. He gently kissed my left ankle, massaging my right one as he did so.

I lay back on the bed and fisted the sheets in my hands as he proceeded to kiss up my legs. My hips bucked involuntarily as Edward placed a soft kiss to my inner thigh, and my hands automatically left the sheets and found their way to Edward's soft hair, pulling lightly.

Edward stopped teasing my legs and his lips came up to reverently kiss the cleavage created by my lace push up bra. I remained silent, my eyes glued to him, as Edward unhooked my bra and tossed it across the room.

His hands came up to gently massage my breasts, and I moaned loudly. Our lips connected desperately again, and my fingers reached for the button and zipper of his jeans. I pushed them down to his ankles and Edward eagerly kicked them off, letting them fall to the floor along with the rest of our discarded clothing.

Edward's hand gave my breast one last gentle squeeze before snaking down my abdomen and then dipping between my legs, checking to see if I was ready. "Oh fucking _hell_, Bella." He moaned, and I ground my hips into his hand.

His hips gyrated against mine, and I eagerly lifted my hips to meet his. I groan escaped from the back of my throat when his very prominent erection brushed up against me again and again.

"Ready?" he asked again, and I nodded feverishly. Edward quickly pulled his boxers down and off, and then laced his hands together with mine. "You can squeeze my hands as tightly as you need to, okay?"

"Okay." I murmured, holding my breath as he lined himself up at my entrance and gently kissed me on the lips.

Edward slowly started to push into me, and I gritted my teeth together at the stretching pain. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice strained and rough. I could tell by the tenseness in his hips that he was holding back.

"I'm fine. Just do it, please." I said, tipping my head up and kissing the sensitive spot underneath his chin. He took a deep breath and gently pushed completely into me, and I clenched his hands fiercely in mine. The pain was terrible, but I forced my eyes to stay open and stay locked on the beautiful man above me.

His breathing was heavy and the rhythm of his hips was uneven, and his eyes were screwed shut. The pleasure wasn't very strong, and I was already feeling a little sore, but it didn't matter.

It didn't last very long, and it definitely wasn't some kind of mind blowing experience, but it was perfect. As I watched Edward shake and come apart because of _me_, I had never felt more loved and cherished. And then when he opened his eyes and smiled at me, my heart thumped unevenly in my chest.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, and I stared at him in confusion.

"Why? For what?" I asked, spooning against his side and leaning my head on his slightly sweaty chest.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and sorry that it wasn't as good for you as it was for me." He said softly, and I glanced up at him, shaking my head.

"Edward, it was _perfect_." I whispered, kissing his collarbone gently. "Every single thing about it was perfect. I love you, and you're all I'm ever going to want."

"Ditto." Edward murmured, his hand running gently through my tangled hair. "Bella, I was thinking about something." He said several minutes later, his tone a lot more serious than before.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up slightly so I could look him in the eye.

"I thought that maybe, after college, we should get married." He said quietly, his expression slightly guarded. I stared at him, stunned and speechless. So Edward hurried to clarify. "I know that you are the only woman for me, Isabella Swan. And I assure you that you can expect a real, legitimate proposal in a few years…but I just wanted to let you know that someday, I'm going to marry you."

Tears welled up in my eyes again, and instead of answering him, I simply gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. "I can't wait." I finally whispered, closing my eyes and nuzzling against his chest again. "I'm going to be with you forever." I said groggily, unbelievably tired.

"Get some sleep, love." Edward whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up. I am _always _going to be here for you, baby. No matter what."

-----

**There it is! So, tell me what you thought and review! I might do other outtakes, like when Bella finds out she's pregnant, when Edward and Bella get engaged, and maybe there wedding. I'll let you know about that.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**This outtake contains the day Bella found out she was pregnant with Marie. Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with this series!**

**Again, this is in BPOV.**

**-----**

This is perfectly normal. Sometimes, this happens. It could be stress or lack of eating, or anything, really.

But who in the hell am I kidding? Perfectly healthy seventeen year old girls typically aren't two and a half weeks late for their period. In fact, I have never been late, ever. My period was like clockwork, starting every twenty eight days and lasting for four.

Obviously, I was _this _close to losing it.

A little over four weeks ago, Edward and I had sex for the first time. And now, my period was late. Although I was trying desperately to stay calm, one thought kept going through my mind; the worst case scenario playing over and over again in my head.

I might be pregnant. I might become a teenage mother. I might ruin _everything_ for the man I loved with all my heart and soul.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I got out of bed and slipped on a pair of old jeans and one of Edward's sweatshirts, inhaling deeply when the delicious smell of him washed over me. I hurried downstairs, saying a quick 'good morning' to my parents and declining the breakfast my mom offered me. I was feeling nauseous enough already.

Walking into the hallway and over to the little dish where we all kept our car keys, I froze. My keys were not there. The keys to Jasper's truck and each of my parent's cars were there, but not my own set of keys. "Hey mom?" I called towards the kitchen. "Where are my car keys?"

My mom poke her head out of the kitchen, still holding a whisk in her had. "Jasper's truck won't start, so he took your car to go get some help from Rosalie." She explained.

"Well, I need to pick something up at the drugstore. Can I use your car? Or dad's?" I asked impatiently.

"No, your father has to go down to the station after breakfast, and then I'm going over to the Mallory's to pick up my-"

"Fine, I'll just get a ride." I interrupted, pulling out my cell phone as my mom turned back around into the kitchen, disappearing from sight.

I hesitated for a moment before hitting '3' on my speed dial, calling Alice.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully on the second ring, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Ali, it's Bella. Are you busy?" I asked, slipping on my tennis shoes.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, but I'm with Jasper, actually. We're going to get Rosalie to look at his truck and then we're going out for breakfast." She explained apologetically. "Why? Do you need something?"

"Uh, no." I said distractedly. "Bye."

I hung up the phone and quickly dialed Emmet's number. He never answered, and I didn't bother to leave a message when his voicemail finally kicked in. There were no other options. I had to call Edward and have him drive me to the store to buy a pregnancy test and see if I was pregnant with his baby.

Of course, Edward picked up his phone when I called and quickly agreed, saying he would be over in just a few minutes. I waited impatiently for Edward's silver car to pull into the driveway.

When he finally did show up, I called goodbye to my parents and hurried out to his car. "Hey." I said nervously, buckling my seatbelt as he eased his car out of my driveway.

"Hey, love." Edward smiled at me and started to speed down the road, going way over the speed limit. I felt my stomach start to churn as the odometer moved all the way up to 80 mph.

"Can you slow down a little bit?" I asked, folding my arms self consciously over my stomach. Edward shot me a confused look; I hardly ever commented about his speeding anymore. But h slowed down considerably nonetheless.

By the time we pulled into the drugstore's parking lot, my heart was practically pounding through my ribcage and I couldn't make myself think straight.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked, cupping my chin in one of his hands. I nodded briskly, snapping out of it and regaining the little composure I had left.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, plastering a fake smile across my face. "I'll be right back, you stay here." I said firmly, giving him a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car and hurrying into the fairly empty store.

My cheeks flushing bright red, I made my way to the aisle holding all the different kinds of pregnancy test. I was even more flustered then, overwhelmed by the variety of the tests.

Which one did I want? I poked around for a few minutes, reading the backs of the boxes before finally giving up and grabbing five different boxes at random, tossing them into my basket.

And then came the issue of actually _buying _the tests. If I had told Edward about this, I know he would have come into buy the tests for me, but for right now, telling Edward was not an option. If the tests came out negative and it turned out I had overreacted, he doesn't need to know anything. But if it's positive…I don't even want to think about that right now. I can't handle it, not on my own, at least.

I bought the tests with a raging blush across my cheeks, and then stashed the see through bag in my purse and walked back out to the car.

"What did you get?" Edward asked as I buckled back in and he pulled the car out of the parking lot; appraising my empty hands.

"Um, tampons." I lied.

Yeah, right. My period is over two weeks late.

"Okay." Edward said, unfazed. He simply smiled at me and took my hand in his. "Do you want to hang out at my place for a while?" He asked, and I thought it over for a quick moment.

"Sure." I said, deciding I should at least give myself an hour or two of peace before taking the tests and maybe getting the biggest news of my young life. "That would be nice." I said, leaning back in my seat, trying to relax.

"Bella, are you sure everything is okay?" Edward asked as we pulled into the driveway of his house. His mother's car was in the driveway, his sister's was not.

I shook my head, not looking him in the eye. "It's fine. Everything is fine." I insisted, and although I could tell he didn't completely believe me, he let it drop. "Come on, let's get inside before it starts raining again." I said, leaving my purse in the car and walking arm in arm into the house with Edward.

"Mom, I'm home!" Edward called, shedding his jacket and tossing it in the hall closet. Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs, looking wide awake and perfectly put together.

"Hi, honey." She said, coming down the stairs with a novel in her hand. "Hey, Bella." She added, patting me on the back.

"Hey, Elizabeth." I smiled back at her before she walked into the kitchen and Edward gently tugged on my arm.

"We'll be in the living room." He called to his mom, then pulling me into the living room by my arm.

We sat down on the couch, me sitting on Edward's lap with my arms gently wrapped around his neck. We kissed in silence for a few minutes, until I pulled back and rested my head in the comfortable crook of Edward's neck. "Edward?" I asked timidly, kissing his neck softly.

"Hmm?" He answered, rubbing his hands up and down the small of my back.

"Why do you love me?" I asked in a quiet voice, a little afraid of his reaction.

Sure enough, he froze slightly and I could feel his jaw tense above my head. "Why would you ask me that?" he finally asked, his voice sharp. "Is this what's been bothering you? Because, Bella, you know that I love you."

"Please, just answer the question. I don't doubt that you love me, Edward. Not for one second. I just want to know _why._" I clarified, and Edward relaxed slightly.

"How could I _not_ love you, Bella? You're so smart and sweet and beautiful and funny, you're everything. You've always been here for me since we were in kindergarten. You're my soul mate, as cheesy as that sounds." He murmured, kissing the top of my head tenderly.

"I love you for all the same reasons." I said simply, and Edward tightened his arms around me slightly.

We sat there for over an hour, just kissing and talking and holding each other. I almost cried several times, simply overwhelmed.

"I should leave now." I said eventually, although I didn't move.

"No." Edward said playfully, pouting and squeezing me tighter. "Stay." He begged, and I shook my head and sighed.

"I have to get home, baby." I sighed, giving him one last kiss on the lips before disentangling myself from his arms. "But I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said as I walked to the front door with Edward following close behind me.

"I'll miss you." He said, hugging me tightly and then walking out to his car. We both got in and Edward stared at me for a second before driving me home.

We were both silent, not speaking the entire five minute drive to my house.

We kissed goodbye, and I watched as he pulled out of my driveway and disappeared down the street.

My car was back in the driveway now, but my parent's car and Jasper's truck were all gone. No one was home; this was the perfect time to take the pregnancy tests. I hurried inside and ran upstairs to my bathroom, opening all the packages and pouring myself a large glass of water from the tap. After drinking several glasses, I took a deep breath, said a quick prayer, and the proceeded to take all the tests.

Each of them took three minutes, so I lined them up on the counter and waited impatiently with my arms crossed tightly across my chest.

The minutes felt like hours, until it was finally time. Taking yet another deep intake of breath, I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and then grabbed the first test.

Positive. My stomach lurched and I threw the test down, grabbing for the second one.

Positive. And the third, and the forth. Both positive. Tears were streaming down my face as I slowly picked up that last test, my hands shaking like crazy.

Positive. I erupted into sobs, throwing the test down and sinking to the floor with my arms wrapped tightly around my knees.

-----

**We all know what happens next…chapter one of 'What I'd Do For You'. Please review, and I'm going to open a poll of what other outtakes you guys want to see for this.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first day that Bella goes back to school after having Marie. Again, thanks for reading this story and please review.**

**Surely Grateful will be updated sometime next week.**

**-----**

EPOV

"Do I look okay?" Bella asked nervously for the third time, smoothing her shirt down nervously and glancing at me.

"You look beautiful, love." I assured her, leaning over and kissing her softly. "You don't have to be nervous- Rose and Emmet and Ali and I are all here for you, okay? There's nothing to be freaked out about, I promise."

Today was January 4, the first day back to school after winter break. It had been two months since Marie had been born, and Bella was all ready to come back to school. She was basically terrified; unsure of how people would treat her after being gone for the first half of the year. Because they all knew where Bella had been. And they all knew Bella and I had given up our daughter. But none of them understood.

"Okay. I know." Bella breathed, closing her eyes briefly and then looking out the car window into the school parking lot. People were laughing and talking and walking into the school building, and I saw several of them looking at us.

Bella blushed and looked down to her lap, where her fingers were intertwined. "Let's go, baby." I said, kissing her temple softly before getting out of the car. "Class starts in ten minutes." She nodded again and I walked around the car to open her door for her. She took my hand and I firmly intertwined our fingers together before bringing her hand up to kiss her palm softly. "I love you." I said, looking deep into her eyes, trying to let her know that I would always be there for her.

"I love you too." Bella said in a whisper, biting her lower lip as we walked into the school building. We had to stop in the office to get Bella her schedule, and I saw the secretary looking at Bella curiously.

But I ignored it, because Bella would be upset if I flipped out. And she didn't need to be upset, especially now.

The weeks after Marie's birth had been hard on Bella. She cried a lot, and she was kept under close watch for postpartum depression. But she wasn't depressed- she was just emotional. I did all that I could, and eventually she returned back to her normal self. The subject of babies and anything to do with them was off limits, but for the most part, we were back on track.

And I would do all that I could to keep it that way.

BPOV

I heard the whispers. I saw them looking at me. I knew they were all talking about me. But I tried not to care. I walked down the hallway holding hands with Edward, just like I had done last year. I kept my eyes trained to the floor, but I still knew that I was the biggest, juiciest piece of gossip for the school. And I didn't like it.

I could tell Edward didn't like it either- although he managed to control himself. Except, that is, when Lauren Mallory walked up to our table in the lunch room.

Edward stiffened immediately; his arm, which was slung around my shoulder, tensed noticeably and the smile on his face disappeared. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and I all looked up, our smiles disappearing as well.

"What do you want, Lauren?" Alice asked bluntly, pushing her lunch to the side.

Lauren's mouth twisted up into her smirk and she sat down in the empty chair next to me. "I wanted to talk to _Bella_, not you, so butt out." She snapped at Alice, and then turned back towards me. "How was your little vacation, B?" She asked in a falsely friendly voice, touching my hand. "What did you do?" Edward's hand moved to my thigh, squeezing gently.

I glared at her and then glanced at Edward, who was staring straight ahead with his lips set in a straight line. "It was fine. And you know what I did." I said in a cold voice. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Um…" Lauren's cocky smile faltered, but she didn't fall back any. She looked me up and down, and the smile returned. "How does it feel, being the biggest slut in school? Do you think you're special just because you had a stupid baby? Well, you're not, you're just a whore-"

Before I could even react, Lauren was on the floor, clutching her face and shouting. I half expected Edward to be the one who had hit her, but no- it was Alice. She stood above Lauren with her fists clenched, her pixie features contorted with rage.

Everyone in the lunch room was silent, and Edward slowly stood up. He put his arm around Alice's waist, and gently kissed the top of her head. He whispered something in her ear, and then leaned down and grabbed Lauren roughly by the arm.

She stood up shakily, and I saw that a black eye was already forming around her right eye. Alice pranced off, probably to the office, and Edward stared Lauren straight in the eye.

"You're the whore." He hissed, shaking her. "I never want to see your ugly face around me again. Or Bella, for that matter. Get out of here." He pushed her away, and Lauren stumbled away, her face bright red and her expression priceless.

Edward sat back down at the table, kissing me gently and taking my hand in his again. "I love you." He said quietly, and I nodded.

"I love you too." I whispered, and then everyone turned back to their own lunches. But the whispers continued.

Except it didn't matter. I knew that I had made some controversial choices with my life, but that was my business. Mine and Edward's, that is. Because my life has been forever intertwined with his.

-----

**I've got a new story out- it's called 'Chemicals'. Please look at it if you have the chance.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Author's Note

**You know nothing good can come of a chapter alert that only has several hundred words. And this is no exception. With the holidays and my pregnancy going on, I'm just way too busy to update as much as I have previously. So just know that I probably won't be updating in the next month or so. I just finished up 'My Love, My Life', and after writing those fifty chapters, plus all the other stories I've been updating, I'm exhausted. **

**So I'm on a hiatus, for now. I will update sometimes, but it will be very scarce. I need a break. I think I've developed carpal tunnel from typing so much, and my eyes sting when I look at a computer screen. Mellie needs a good rest.**

**I hope all of you have a very happy holiday season, and I will see you all again next year.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**P.S. Some of you may notice that I deleted some of my stories, including 'Attempts', 'No Regrets', and 'Forbidden'. It's my personal opinion that these stories suck and I don't want them looking me in the face anymore. They are gone, I never want to see them again.**


End file.
